riseofthedragonfandomcom-20200214-history
Taryn Halliwell
Main Plot Role Taryn is one of the original members of the Order of the Dragon's London chapter, and through her loyalty, and willingness to be ruthless when needed, she has risen to become one of the Order of the Dragon's second in commands for its leader, Joseph Arlington. Additionally Taryn is one of the few remaining Healers within the magical world, posessing a talent that has all but died out from the gene pool of wizarding kind. Major Event Participation *Chameleon Dragon mishap & the subsequent burning of Diagon Alley (Something is Wrong is an Understatement) *Accromantula Attack on Hogwarts (Into the Forest...almost) *Cwm Y Dewin Cud ~ Burn it to the Ground ~ The Order of the Dragon's attack on the all wizarding village that the Minstry was opening, at its grand opening. (Cwm Y Dewin Cud ~ Burn it to the Ground) *Dragon Attack on Hogwarts ~ Hogwarts was destroyed, as a point by the darker creatures of the world that they can and will destroy wizarding kind if they stand in their way. (So It Begins) *The Grady manor altercation ~ The Order of the Phoenix ambushes the Order of the Dragon, as the latter attempted to gather dark items that had been left behind at a manor once belonging to a famed dark wizarding family. (Face to Face) Basics Character's Full Name: Taryn Elizabeth Halliwell née James Nickname: Ryn, James, Blondie Name's Origins (Nationality, Language, etc.): Form of Taran, Welsh Name's Meaning (Literal translation or folk meaning): Thunder Why was the character given this name?: I honestly don't remember. Does the character like their name?: Yes she does. Eye Color: Blue Glasses needed?: Nope Hair Color & Length: Blonde, a little longer than shoulder length Build & Body Type: Short, Athletic Skin Tone: Fair Height: 5'3"/ 134.6 cm Weight: 110 lbs./ 50 kg Birthday: May 13 Astrological Sign: Taurus Place of Birth: St Mungo's Hospital, London, England Places the Character has lived: - London, England - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - #147 Birch Court, London - Willowcreek Manor and Estate, Cambridge, England Current residence: Hamaltos Manor, Warwickshire, England Nationality: English Native Language(s): English Accent Present? If so what accent?: Typical British accent Pets: Cat(s): Nikki Owl(s): Serena Cullen, and Sebastian (Derrick's owl) Dog(s): Andy, Jake, and Castor & Pollux (Derrick's dogs) Horse(s): Ares, Athena, Artemis, Apollo, and Dusk (Derrick's horse) Wand: Vine, Unicorn Hair, 10 1/2 inches Blood Status: Halfblood Social Class: Middle growing up, Upper since age 25 Special Talents/Skills: *Can communicate telepathically with four legged, land based mammals and birds *Skilled at various types of hand to hand combat and other muggle fighting styles *Is fluent in English, Spanish and Italian Mannerisms or Habits: *Prefers to spend her time outdoors and time of day or weather doesn't matter in the least *Chews on her bottoms lip when she's worried or nervous *Growls when she's annoyed *Tends to throw things (pillows, books, hexes, jinxes and curses) when she's angry Favorite Time of Day: Midnight Favorite Food: Kung Pao Shrimp Favorite Color: Purple and Yellow Favorite Holiday: Halloween Favorite Candy: Licorice Wands Favorite Animal: Hippogriff Favorite Book: The Secret Garden by Francis Hodgson Burnett Favorite Flavor of Ice Cream: Chocolate Favorite Flower: Orchids Favorite Pastime: Cooking Favorite Movie: Beauty and the Beast Least Favorite Food: Broccoli Patronus: Gray Wolf (when she was younger it was a Gernman Shepard but after she got married it changed because in her mind her husband is very much like a wolf so her patronus changed to reflect the fact that she sees him as a protector.) Boggart: Everyone she loves telling her they're leaving her Right or Left Handed: Left Indoors or Outdoors: Prefers to spend her time outdoors, in the sun or under the stars no matter what of year it is Outgoing or Shy: Taryn's very outgoing and not afraid to talk to anyone. She likes meeting new people and going out. She's not afraid of rejection so it doesn't bug her when people turn her away but since she can be rather charming she doesn't worry about it too much. Optimist or Pessimist? She's an optimist to a fault. She sees a bad situation and strives for the positive outcome even when it's obviously not possible. It usually causes her to crash pretty hard when she fails but she can't seem to kick it. Emotional or logical: Very driven by emotion. She tried her best to be as logical as possible but she's driven by her emotions more than anything else. Other Stuff: *She's usually indifferent until she gets to know a person but occasionally she'll take an instant like or dislike to someone based on their behavior when she meets them. She tries to be friendly to everyone she meets but, like everyone else, she doesn't always succeed. *Greatest flaw is her temper, it's explosive and when she gets really angry she doesn't bother to censor it so things can get ugly. *Greatest strength is her determination. Once Taryn sets her mind to something it's going to get done one way or another. Some would call it being stubborn she just calls it getting things done. *Believes respect is something you earn not something you should expect and that no one should expect it unless they give it in return *Has a quick and volatile temper *Her biggest fear is being truly and completely alone with no one to turn to *Hates, loathes and is completely grossed out by spiders. She's not afraid of them she just thinks they're gross. *Has four tattoos: The magical dragon on her left upper arm, a purple butterfly on her right ankle, the Japanese symbol for love on the back of her neck and a group of purple flowers on her lower back Childhood Background Mother: Alexis (Stark) James Father: Tyler James Siblings: Marisol James Aunts: Madeline (Stark) King Uncles: Richard King Cousins: Shannon King Grandparents: Julian and Jenna (Grey) Stark deceased Michael and Melissa (Dorian) James deceased Other Relatives? Teresa Delgado Childhood Friends: Most of her friends when she was a kid were boys who lived in her apartment building or near there. She was a serious tomboy which is why she didn't really have a lot of friends who were girls. Relationship with Family Members: Taryn and her mum are super close. The only time Taryn can ever remember being upset with her mother was when she was 12 and her parents remarried. Once she grew past it she began to understand why her mother had done it and no longer feels and resentment over it. Taryn and her father had a wonderful relationship up until she was seven and he left, resulting in her parents divorcing and Taryn knowing she'd likely never see him again. When she was twelve he came back and her parents ended up getting remarried leaving Taryn and her dad with a strained relationship. During the summer between her third and fourth year Taryn discovered why her father had left and their relationship began to mend. The sisters met when Taryn was fourteen and Marisol was nine. Taryn was immediately drawn to her sister's sweet personality and the two became very close, very quickly. When Marisol was eleven they discovered she too was a witch and the girl's mother sent her to live with Taryn's family. Marisol, like Taryn, was in Hufflepuff. Taryn never met her grandparents. Her father's parents died before he married her mum and her mother's parents died a few months before Taryn was born. She's fairly close to her aunt, uncle and cousin but Maddie is only ten years older than Taryn and was raised by Taryn's great-aunt so they have fairly different views. Taryn and her little cousin Shannon get along really well though and she adores the little girl. Last but not least, Teresa is Marisol's mother and she and Taryn do not get along well. Taryn hates the way Teresa has treated Marisol since the girl found out she was a witch and Teresa thinks Taryn is unnatural and a bad influence on Marisol. The two women tolerate each other for Marisol's sake but otherwise prefer to have nothing to do with one another. Best Memory of Family: Meeting her sister for the first time when she was fourteen. Worst Memory of Family: Her father leaving her and her mother when Taryn was seven. Family Quirks or Secrets: On her mother's side there have been no males born in six generations. Important Experiences/Injuries: Her father leaving changed Taryn a lot, mostly because her mother took it so hard and Taryn didn't understand any of it since she was only seven. In the summer between her second and third year she swore she would never fall in love because she didn't think she was strong enough to go through what her mother had. As far as injuries went Taryn was very active as a kid and tended to bruise, cut, twist, sprain and break things on a fairly regular basis while she was playing. Places Visited as a Child: Taryn didn't travel much as a young child because it was just her and her mom for several years. When she was fifteen she and her family went to Italy for a few weeks and Taryn fell in love with it there. She also went to Spain with her sister a few times. Enemies: Her neighbor across the hall, Mrs. Gherson. The old lady and her cat were not fans of the energetic and messy young Taryn and the feeling was mutual. Hometown Atmosphere: Taryn grew up in London Childhood Room Appearance: Many shades of purple with various pictures and posters tacked up around the room. Schooling House: Hufflepuff Current Year Level (If Student): Graduated Favorite Class & Why: Care of Magical Creatures because she loves animals and adored getting to learn as much as she could about them. Least Favorite & Why Class: History of Magic because it bored her to death. Clubs? N/A Quidditch? Taryn didn't play because when she was younger she was a total klutz and tended to fall off them. When she finally outgrew that she just didn't feel like playing because she enjoyed muggle sports more. Prefect or TA? Nope OWL Scores by Class: Charms - O Transfiguration - O Potions - O Herbology - O Defense Against the Dark Arts - E Astronomy - E Care of Magical Creatures - O Muggle Studies - O History of Magic - A NEWT Scores by Class: Charms -O Care of Magical Creatures - O Potions - E Herbology - E Transfiguration - E Defense Against the Dark Arts - E Astronomy - A Personality During School: A bit of a loner. She had a few close friends and preferred it that way rather than having a whole bunch of friends. Friends: Irving Grace, Kara Everett, Jacqueline Sexton Favorite Professor & Why: Dorrington because she loved his class and all he had to teach her. Least Favorite Professor & Why: Binns because he bored the hell out of her. Significant experiences during school: The Great Butterbeer Incident - This actually happened right before the start of her first year but it was how she met Irving who became her best friend so it was a very important event. Best memory from school: In her first year Taryn visited Dumbledore's Tomb out of curiosity and that turned into a traditions for her. She began every year with a trip to the former headmaster's tomb and would simply sit and talk to him though he was of course never able to converse back. It was the only time she ever went except for her seventh year when she went down to say goodbye before graduation. Worst memory from school: At Taryn's first Yule Ball her date (and secret crush) broke her heart and she ran from the event in tears. Not her finest hour. Favorite place in the castle: Hufflepuff Common Room Favorite place outside the castle: Dumbledore's Tomb Favorite place in Hogsmeade: The Shrieking Shack Least favorite place in the castle: History of Magic classroom Least favorite place outside the castle: The Whomping Willow, it creeped her out Least favorite place in Hogsmeade: Madam Puddifoot's (there's too much pink) Adult Background Relationship Status/Married? Married If Married, Dragon Year Married? 5 Honeymoon Location (If taken): On a private yacht anchored in the middle of the Mediterranean Children & Dragon Year Born/Ages? Twin daughters: Elara and Mykaela - Dragon Year 6 Spouse/Significant Other's Name: Derrick Halliwell Length of Relationship: A while... I (the handler) don't remember exactly how long they've been together How did they meet their Significant Other/Spouse? Taryn met Derrick when she went to his shop looking for a knife. Best Memory of Family as an Adult: Marrying the man she loves. Worst Memory of Family as an Adult: Deciding to run after getting the arranged marriage letter from the Ministry. Friends: Marco Rossi, Luca Romano, Raphaela Giordano, Gianna Moretti, Sean Truxell, Kara Everett, Jacqueline Sexton, Irving Grace Enemies: She's made her share but her handler's too lazy to list them Career Career: Emergency Ward Healer-in-Charge Job Description: Head of the Emergency Ward at St. Mungo's Hospital Job Satisfaction: Loves it. Coworkers: She's got a bunch of those Relationship with Coworkers: Civil... the only coworkers she knows well are Maia Corvus and Agatha Reynolds. Taryn and Aggy are pretty close and the blonde actually sees the older woman as something akin to a grandmother. Income Level: Whatever's normal for a supervisor Dependent on job's income or do they have other wealth? Has her own wealth Previous Careers: Waitress at The Leaky Cauldron Dream Job: Beast Handler Will they get it? Why or why not? No because as much as she loves the idea of working with animals all the time she can't stand the idea of working for the Ministry because she pretty much hates the institution. Biggest Achievement on the Job: The part she played in helping people during and after the attack at Hogwarts. Worst Foul Up on the Job: Misplacing a patient during her first year of healer training. Memorable Quotes "I totally own you now and I even have a little piece of paper to prove it." ~ from After the Knot's Been Tied "You two are the most annoying little gnats I've ever had the displeasure of meeting." ~ from MP ~ Face to Face Friends & Relationships Taryn is married to Derrick Halliwell, with her half-sister being Marisol James, and Miley Richards being considered like a sister to her. Additionally she is close friends with Sean Truxell, Jacqueline Sexton, and Kara Bexley (formerly Everett). Sean and Kara are also fellow soldiers with Taryn in the Order of the Dragon, of which Taryn is a second in command.